Problem: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{4a - 8}{2a} = 4$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a$ $4a - 8 = 8a$ $-8 = 4a$ $4a = -8$ $a = -\dfrac{8}{4}$ Simplify. $a = -2$